Jeff's Clinical Depression
'his story's a spooker, better watch out. Louise the Killer Jeff Gender Demi-sexual Panqueer Non-Binary Race Chinese Faction The Brotherhood of Steel Health Very Ill Level 3333333 Status Alive Location IDK Louise was a teenage girl who being bullied at school. She was bullied so much she decided to do the only thing she could do: kill the bullies. So she went home, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and goes to her bully's house and stabs her bully. Then when she gets home she kills her parents with the knife for no reason whatsoever. She then decides to burn down the house and kill her pet rock. However, she's caught in the flames and has her face burnt and it becomes white like her idol Jeff the Killer. She goes to find Jeff so she can become his queen. She went to Jeff's house and knocked on the door. Jeff answered and Louise immediately asked him to marry her. Much to her dismay, Jeff said no, and slammed the door. Louise decided to go back the next day to ask again. She knocked on the door. Jeff answered and Louise immediately asked him to marry her. Much to her dismay, Jeff said 'I told you yesterday, no'.and slammed the door. Louise decided to go back the next day to ask again. She knocked on the door. Jeff answered and Louise immediately asked him to marry her. Much to her dismay, Jeff said 'For god's sake, will you stop?! I'm not going to marry you, you're like the 600th girl who's done this, and it's made me depressed. That's the reason I haven't killed anyone in about 2 years!'. 'I could help! Just let me inside to talk about your problems!' said Louise. Jeff said 'No, you're just another angsty fangirl who wants to be with me, and I'm not having it. Go draw some Sonic the Hedgehog Fanart and leave me be'. He slammed the door. Louise wasn't taking no for an answer, so she decided to go back the next day to ask again. She knocked on the door. Jeff didn't answer. Louise knocked again. Jeff didn't answer again. Louise decided to sneak around the back of Jeff's house, climb a tree, and leap into his bedroom through his window. She noticed a pile of letters in the corner of the room. She picked them up, and realised they were all letters from girls who had been bullied at school, killed their bullies and family, and wanted to be with Jeff. She looked around the room and realised the wardrobe was open and empty. She went downstairs and found a letter, dripped in blood. She opened the letter with trembling hands, assuming the worst, and read the words inside: 'Dear whoever may be reading this, Don't remember where I was I realised life was a game The more seriously I took things The harder the rules became I had no idea what it'd cost My life passed before my eyes When I found out how little I accomplished All my plans denied So as you read this know my friends I'd love to stay with you all Please smile when you think of me My body's gone off to Mexico so I can get away from everything Please don't follow me. Please. I'm a new man now, El Jeff. I'm not a killer, I'm a good man -El Jeff xoxo' Louise was upset when she read this letter. She crumpled it up into her pocket. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see a tall girl with brown hair and a white face. 'Hello, my name's Kate the Killer, is Jeff home? I want to marry him'. Louise was annoyed 'No! He's ran away to Mexico! He's mine, not yours!'. All of a sudden, another girl of similar appearance arrived. 'Hello I'm Margret the Killer, if Jeff home?'. Then another girl appeared: 'Hello I'm Janet the Killer, is Jeff home?' and another one, and another ones, and another one, until about 30 Jeff girls were standing in the front lawn asking the same question: 'Is Jeff home?' Then all the girls looked at each other, knives in hands, and realised that only one could have Jeff. They promptly went on to murder each other. Somewhere not too far away, Jeff stepped off a plane onto a runway. He walked down to the airport. He was a new man now, no longer a killer. When he got inside the airport, he looked up at the big TV screens that were televising the news. A reporter was saying '...police say these girls all wanted a man named 'Jeff the Killer', but the authorities have no clue who this is, however, he may be responsible for many murders that occurred over 2 years ago.' The background showed Jeff's house, but Jeff had already turned away, remembering he was now 'El Jeff' and didn't know of this 'Jeff the Killer'. All of a sudden, a young girl ran up to him. He hair was black, her skin was white and she was holding a knife. '¡Hola! Soy dora el asesino, ¿eres Jeff? Si es así, quiero casarme contigo' she said. El Jeff sighed and replied with 'vete'. For now, Jeff has a good life in Mexico, working with the drug cartel, away from obsessed fangirls. The moral of the story is: STOP WRITING CREEPYPASTAS THAT SHIP YOU AND JEFF. G'night.